Hanging On By a Strong of Ebony Hair
by Elitheawesome
Summary: An old story from a few months ago. Phineas is hurt and things aren't looking to good- will Isabella be able to tell him something important before the heartbeat tone goes flat, or will she be too late?  Rated K  because of potentially upsetting content


I feel…cold. Almost as if … I'm dead.

I turn towards the boy, who is blinking at me curiously. My eyes wander around the room. Past the sea foam green walls, and rested on the blinding white sheets lying over him, stained burgundy in parts where blood had leaked through. Eventually they were pulled towards the clipboard rested in my hands, and I began re-reading those dreadful words.

Phineas Flynn

Severe internal bleeding, several broken bones, slight brain damage

Cause: Hit by a car

I blinked back tears. That was my fault. He was dying….because of me. My eyes drift slowly down the page, and I almost choked on my own breath, despite already reading this a minute before.

Condition: Terminal

Time before termination: Unknown

I felt myself shaking, and I set the clipboard down lightly on the tiny mobile table. I pull my chair closer to him, and grab his clammy hand, my knuckles white. I look down towards the pillow, and stare at him, completley dumbfounded.

"Why?" I whispered, a few tears escaping my eyes. He turned towards me, and tilted his head. He propped his pillow upright, and leaned back against it, resting his other hand on top of mine.

" He would've killed you. That car was coming right at you. You would've died." He said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My anger spiked, and I snapped.

"How do you know that?" I almost screamed, but keeping my voice hushed enough as not to wake the other patients. "Why would you jump in front?" and I was crying again, almost as if every move he made triggered some new emotion inside of me.

"I didn't want you to die." He said, gripping my hands tighter. "I don't know why, but in that moment, I just knew I had to." He said, keeping his eyes shut tightly, as if bringing back a tiny strand of memory. I couldn't take this anymore.

"What the heck were you THINKING?" I screeched, my teeth clenched tightly, trying to hold back hurting him, my fingers digging into his palms. He continued to lie there, his eyes closed. For the next few minutes, the only sound that I heard was the faint beeping of his heart monitor on the wall.

" I didn't think." He said, struggling to sit up. I helped him, pulling gently on his arms. A wince of pain, and he was upright, only a few inches from my face. " I used my…heart. My instincts." He replied quietly. I hung my head, tears making my face wetter by the minute. I looked back up at him, my mascara smeared across my face.

"But you're going to die." My lips parted lightly as these words escaped, my dark hair falling in my eyes. He lied back down, after another wince of pain. I leaned closer to him, moving my chair down by his pillow. He lifted his hand off mine, brushing the hair out of my eyes. A tiny strand fell down, landing by his hand. He picked it up, weakly tying it around his finger.

"Now, a little piece of you will always be with me." He strained a smile; the pain obviously increasing. "You need…to know something. I can't die, not without you knowing-" He gasped in pain, his back arching. His heart meter slowed a bit. "Isabella, I-" Another loud gasp, and this time, he closed his eyes. The meter slowed even more. "lo-lo-" and he went quiet.

" No, Phineas, please don't leave me!" I said, squeezing his hand. His pulse was slowing. " No, No, no! " I cried out, the doctors pushing past me, one grabbing my arm, his face dismal, and I caught one noise before they shut the door. A long, echoing tone. The heart meter had stopped.

"Phineas!" I screamed, crying out, beating on the door. "Why, why…?" I turned, sliding down the door, my back against it. I curled tightly into a ball, resting my head behind my knees, soaking my jeans with my tears.

Minute after minute passed. Heck, it might have even been years. Finally, I heard the door open behind me. I stood quickly, beginning to walk off, my legs stiff and my heart shattered. Then, the doctor spoke.

" I…can't believe it. He…survived, somehow….he surpassed…his own death." He almost gasped, his eyes wide. "Come in…you can see him now." I froze in place, my legs turned to jello, my heart leaped in joy. Before the doctor could even say another word, I ran past him, my hair flying behind me.I flung my arms around Phineas's tiny neck, and cried into his shoulder.

"You're alive! " I managed to squeeze out. Phineas pulled out of my grasp gently, a smile forming on his face. He held up the finger with that tiny piece of ebony hair, the tip fluttering as he rested his hand on mine.

" I promised I wouldn't die without telling you… I love you, Isabella." His voice grew quieter as the sentence continued on, but I held on to every word. "I remembered this." He held up the finger. " And I remembered my promise." He smiled, and every corner of my brain seemed to be put on high alert. He was alive, he was alive….

"A Flynn never breaks a promise." He said, his voice cracking slightly, something that had began happening every time he got emotional lately, especially since he turned sixteen.

I flung my arms around him again, my face forming a smile as well, reflecting his own.

"I love you too." I whispered into his shoulder. "Promise me you won't scare me like that again." I said, a tear slipping out of my eye. He wiped it away, the wide, goofy grin I loved spreading across his face.

"I promise."


End file.
